The present disclosure relates generally to devices, files, mediums, and methods for networked computing device applications. More specifically, this disclosure relates to synchronized viewing of file manipulations.
Often, in an instructor-instructee setting, for example, the instructor and instructee cannot be in the same physical location. Phone consultations or online chats have been used to convey information from the instructor to the instructee on a given subject. Often, the information to be conveyed can be displayed on a user interface of a computing device that is executing computer readable instructions (e.g., software).
However, the instructor is, in some instances, limited in ability to quickly, accurately, and/or efficiently convey substantive information to the instructee through use of such systems. Such limitations occur, for example, because the instructor must first focus attention on communicating preliminary information drawing the instructee's attention to various files to be discussed.
Furthermore, the instructee is limited in ability to convey information regarding files back to the instructor. Files in such systems may contain images, documents, moving pictures, or other user viewable presentations of instructional information. This can be because remote control information technology (IT) applications give full control of an instructee's computing device to a remote instructor.